As renewable energy becomes more important in today's society, power grids may have to manage increasingly distributed energy resources. Even modest housing may have photovoltaic (PV) systems and/or wind turbines installed to reduce dependence on the grid, and to offset energy costs. As prevalence of these distributed energy resources increases, grid managers, such as those who manage power distribution networks, will be faced with new challenges in preventing network overload, ensuring satisfaction of engineering limits, and managing power generated by distributed sources.